pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Tales: Violet
Pokémon Tales: Violet is the fifth spinoff series of the Pokémon Tales franchise. It'll take place during the events of Pokémon Tales: N. Episodes will air on Fridays and will begin July 5th, 2019. Summary Violet, a teenage girl with the expressionless face of a doll, lost her arms in an accident two years prior. Following rehabilitation as well as learning to use her myoelectric prosthetic arms, she decides she wants to learn about the bond between humans and Pokémon. However, Pokémon are able to sense the difference of her and react hostilely towards her. Violet meets with new friends that help her navigate the new world she is entering. Episodes * List of episodes in Pokémon Tales: Violet Characters * Violet Evergarden: A 14 year old girl who lost her arms in an accident. She uses myoelectric prosthetics that act like regular arms for her daily functions. She has limited social knowledge, unable to express emotion and limited knowledge of others emotions. She takes everything seriously and acts in a military subordinate manner. She seeks to understand the relation between people and Pokémon, something she doesn't understand. However, Pokémon are hostile towards her due to her prosthetics. She captures Pokémon similar to her. * Hazel: A 16 year old girl who works at a perfume shop. Wanting to prove herself as a perfume maker, she agrees to to make a perfume for Violet that soothes Pokémon so they don't respond hostilely towards her. However, this proves to be a challenge that requires her to travel with Violet in order to perfect the craft. * Sorrel: A 13 year old boy who is the son of a doctor specializing in prosthetics. He's been learning about different prosthetics and maintenance of them, and has known Violet since his father started working with her. When Violet decides to go on a journey, Sorrel requests to go with her in order to help maintain her prosthetics if damaged as well as for Violet's Pokémon. His dream is to be like his father in making prosthetics. Rivals * Chase: A 12 year boy. He is a hyperactive outgoing trainer who loves Pokémon and to battle. He treats everyone he meets as an equal, not caring for differences they may possess and is friendly to all. He loves meeting new people and Pokémon, and is always willing to give a helping hand. He inspires Violet to begin her journey. His persona is based off Ash Ketchum. * Lila: A 14 year old girl who is traveling to conquer the gyms. She loves attention and is willing to do whatever it takes to obtain this. This usually comes in the form of lying and using underhanded tactics to get her way. When her ruses are revealed, she gets jealous and vindictive. Trivia * This series, as well as the main protagonist are inspired by the Netflix anime series Violet Evergarden. Its story was powerful and brought me to tears, creating instant inspiration and desire to utilize the story. * Violet and Hazel are both characters taken from the Violet Evergarden series. ** Hazel is renamed from the character Iris, the name changing due to Pokémon already having a character named Iris. * Lila is based off the character Lila Rossi from the series Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. * All of Violet's Pokémon will have some form of impairment whether physical, psychological or emotional. They are all to mirror Violet's own condition and to highlight the potential that those with impairments can possess. ** This story utilizes my knowledge of conditions, life impacts and interventions from my Master's Degree in Occupational Therapy. * This series will feature Kanto and Johto, the first to feature two independently featured regions. * The majority of the Pokémon that the main characters use are Pokémon that don't have prominent roles in other series. Category:Series Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta Category:Fanon Series